Ayumi's Gift
by Torishi Satori
Summary: It's Ayumi Shini's birthday, and she doesn't think Much will happen. Then, she gets quite the surprise.


**Alright. This is just a simple one shot I made for my friend's birthday. It does have an OC pairing, because it's her OC with her favorite character. Hopefully she enjoys this.**

* * *

Ayumi Shini lay back on a couch in the Elite Squad's barracks, bored out of her mind. The captain and Vice-captain were out today, and Ayumi had no idea when they would be back. She closed her eyes; she had no idea who was around today, or if any one even remembered today. She didn't know if she truly cared or not; but she wished some one were around either way.

"Ayumi."

She opened her eyes and looked to her right. There sat a wolf with black, purple tinted fur.

"Oh. Hello, Kuroikaze."

The wolf bowed slightly to her, almost awkwardly.

"Happy birthday." She barked. Ayumi smiled. "Thanks."

Kuroikaze looked off, as if thinking. "You know.. You seem sad. I'm sure your squad mates'll be back. Just relax... Or go visit some one."

"Who should I go visit?" Ayumi asked. The zanpaku-to tilted her head in thought. "Perhaps Toshiro? He or Rangiku may know where the others are. They're just above us, after all. They could have a clue."

Ayumi nodded. "Alright... I think I will." She responded, sitting up, then looked to the wolf, who looked back in turn.

"Don't blow anything up, Ayumi." Ayumi grinned. "Aww. Ruin all the fun, why don't you?" She replied as she flashstepped, Kuroikaze sighing before disappearing herself.

***Squad 10 Barracks***

Toshiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I truthfully have no idea where those two are, Ayumi. They're a complete mystery half the time, you would know, you're in the same squad as them..." He drifted off. Ayumi sighed and nodded.

"So you really don't know? Do you have any clues whats so ever?" She asked hopefully. Toshiro shook his head. "I'm sorry; I don't. I did hear it's your birthday, though... So... Happy birthday, I guess."

Ayumi smiled slightly. "Thanks for the enthusiasm." Toshiro sighed and shrugged as Rangiku walked in.

"Oh, Captain! You didn't tell me we had company! And It's Ayumi, too! Hello, Ayumi, Happy birthday!" She said, grinning. "Want some sake? It is a special day for you, after all!"

Ayumi laughed awkwardly. "I... Really shouldn't." She replied. Toshiro looked to Rangiku. "Neither should you, Rangiku. Don't you have some paperwork to do? I Doubt you finished any of it."

This time it was Rangiku's turn to laugh awkwardly. "Oh... I finished it!"

Toshiro blinked. "Riiight... We'll see." He turned his attention to Ayumi. "Any way... I wish you luck with Torishi and Rakuen." Ayumi nodded. "Thanks for the time, Toshiro." She replied as she flashstepped.

"It's Captain Hitsu- Ah, what ever... All of them have that nasty habit.." He muttered.

"I don't think it's a habit. They just know it bothers you, so they call you that instead, Captain!"

"... Eh. They better learn to stop soon."

"But it's almost cute how they call you that! Just relax for once!"

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro growled as she ruffled his hair, grinning.

***Squad 9 Barracks***

Shuhei Hisagi sighed, facepalming. He still had so much to do, and these two were bugging him about something completely unrelated.

"Come ON, Shuhei! Can't you help us out here?" Torishi asked.

"Why? What is it, any way? You just mentioned some party, that's it. I've got work to do, I can't just fool around to help set up some party. Knowing you, it's some joke, any way. So, what's this 'party' even about?" He replied, looking up at the two white haired girls.

"Well, It's Ayumi's birthday, duh!" Rakuen said, rolling her eyes as if Shuhei should have known.

"Well, not my fault she never told me her birthday. She never mentioned it, and when I asked, she said she didn't like birthdays, for what ever reason." Shuhei said with a yawn, but stood up.

"Fine. I'll help. But if this is a joke, I won't appreciate it." He muttered as he flashstepped. Rakuen and Torishi blinked, then laughed. "Ohhh, so intimidating!" They called as they too, flashstepped.

There was a knock on the door, and Ayumi stepped in and looked around, before sighing. "Dang it... No one's here. I was hoping some one would be here... At least Shuhei... oh well." She finished as she walked off.

***Elite Squad Barracks***

"Ehh... Does ANYONE here have money to get stuff for her?" Shuhei asked. Torishi and Rakuen grinned, shaking there heads sheepishly. Shuhei sighed. "Course not."

"Not our fault! If people quit yelling at me to pay for all the stuff that blows up, I'd be able to get stuff for her!" Rakuen muttered.

"...It's your fault they blow up in the first place, Taicho."

"Yeah, so?"

Torishi facepalmed. "Never mind."

"Well.. What the heck can we even do then? She'll probably be back anytime, and we don't even have any material to set up, nothing for her... What should we do?" Shuhei asked.

Rakuen shrugged. "Improvise."

Ayumi slowly walked in just as Rakuen said that, and noticed Shuhei, Torishi, Rakuen, Toshiro, and Rangiku. She blinked as they all shouted 'Happy Birthday'. Rangiku yet again tried to give her sake, to which she refuse again, but she laughed, because Toshiro had a pink bow glued in his hair, and he was scowling.

"I got him dressed up for the occasion!" Rangiku laughed, Toshiro glared at her, muttering multiple curses under his breath.

Shuhei came up and ruffled Ayumi's hair, grinning, and Rakuen instantly took the chance to push his head down, so they kissed. When Shuhei pulled away and looked over at Rakuen, Ayumi was blushing. "What was that for?" Ayumi asked. Rakuen shrugged.

"I improvised."

The small group talked most of the night, till early morning. By then, Toshiro had finally gotten the bow off, but it was not stuck to his hand, Rangiku had gotten so drunk, she passed out on a desk, Rakuen and Torishi were acting as if they were on crack, and Ayumi and Shuhei were actually tired.

Toshiro rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "I'm heading back. Tell Rangiku when she gets up to come back, if you would." With out waiting for a reply, he flashstepped. Shuhei turned to Ayumi.

"I should go too, I have work in the morning, as usual." He said. Ayumi nodded and hugged him. "Alright... Good night, Hisagi-kun." He smiled and tilted her chin up to kiss her lightly. "Good night." He replied as he walked out.

Rakuen and Torishi put their arms over Ayumi's Shoulder. "Have a good day, Ayuuumi~?" They asked, grinning. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes. Probably the best I've had here yet."


End file.
